


Improvement

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Martial Arts, Romantic Fluff, just two gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: Fjorm and Sharena spar in order to improve their martial abilities.





	Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> Something for my friend ChitaiStalker on Tumblr who likes the two a lot.

Sharena flew into the air and landed onto the mat, using the momentum to roll back to her feet as she glared towards Fjorm. Her fellow lance wielder strode towards Sharena with purpose in her steps. Sharena swallowed, perspiration flying from her hair as she shook the cobwebs from her head and got to her feet – hands gripping the practice naginata firmly. Sharena rushed forwards and lunged her weapon towards Fjorm. The warrior effortlessly blocked each attack using little movement from her own body, the naginata spun gracefully while she moved forward despite the attacks from Sharena.

 

“You are getting impatient,” Fjorm lectured. She held her weapon with both hands and swung hard, wood slamming hard against Sharena's leg. Sharena screamed in pain before jumping away from the follow up attack – the point of Fjorm's naginata hitting the empty space on the mat. “You must maintain a cool head if you wish to defend your kingdom Lady Sharena.”  
  
“A cool head huh?” Sharena smirked, “Funny hearing that from the ice princess herself.” Sharena rushed Fjorm again and the two engaged in a dance of aggression as each fighter looked to gain the upper hand. It took a lot out of Sharena to keep up with the pace of Fjorm who held a stone-faced expression during the exchange. The heads of the naginatas clashed into a stalemate and the two started pushing each other physically.

 

“Fifteen minutes – much longer than last time. You've been practicing.” Sharena could see the smallest of smiles on Fjorm's face and a tiny glint in her eyes.   
  
“And only you can go for that long and not sound winded.” Sharena huffed, “Well I guess that's what makes you so amazing.” Sharena winked at Fjorm and for a split second, she saw red glow on Fjorm's cheeks.

 

“If you have the energy to flirt then you have the energy to keep fighting!” Fjorm pushed Sharena off and went on the offensive. Sharena realized that she pushed a button when Fjorm's weapon started coming at her at an increased speed that made it hard for her to block correctly. Each successful block only served to unbalance her more and more. A final swung smacked Sharena's weapon out of her hands. Before the princess could even react, Fjorm sent a kick that pushed Sharena onto her back. She planted her foot on Sharena's chest and pointed the tip of her naginata dangerously close to Sharena's face.   
  


Time seemed to slow as the two locked eyes with each other, both breaths ragged from the exertion. Sharena could see the darkness in Fjorm's eyes due to the focus and a blink, they turned to their beautiful blue once more. “I win once again Lady Sharena.” Fjorm stated firmly. Sharena smirked as she laid sprawled on the mat.

 

“Yeah, yeah. At least the view is nice.” Sharena said with a lopsided smile. Fjorm let out an exasperated sigh as she palmed her face.

 

“You've been hanging around with Soleil too much. She's been a terrible influence on you as of late.” Fjorm got off Sharena and extended a hand which Sharena accepted and was pulled onto her feet. “Still, you are improving drastically. Soon no enemy will be of match against you.” Fjorm complimented her, flashing a smile of her own that almost made Sharena's heart burst through her chest.  
  
“Eventually I'll be as good as you Fjorm!” Sharena stated,”The two of us will be unstoppable.” Fjorm nodded – tugging at her stained gi.

  
“Goodness that was more intense that I thought. It's time for a bath.” Fjorm sighed again, this time her exhaustion peeking through. Sharena linked her arm around Fjorm's.  
  
“Then let's go bathe together. We can't stay in these sweaty clothes for too long or they will stick to us permanently.” Sharena joked, Fjorm allowing herself to giggle now that she was out of combat mode.   
  
“Indeed, come – the heat of the bath awaits us.” Fjorm lead Shareena out of the dojo, the two sharing smiles along the way.

 


End file.
